User talk:Maui/archive10
and now, I'm going to bed. Peace. Don't spam the new page too much. ): 04:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :SPAM! Lord Belar 04:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Go lavish attention on other young women while feasting and drinking. 04:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::kleine spam-- 04:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Good night, sweet princess. ♥Misfate♥ 04:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll stomp you into a fine paste. 04:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, toothpaste is too expensive --Gimmethegepgun 05:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I hate you Grr.... =| >:-( (Bunch of angry emoticons) — Warw/Wick 09:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :/ -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 10:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Just a note, using to linebreak is much better then using . All those opening Div tags and no closing tags completely breaks the page (as you probably noticed). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm gonna assume that wasn't directed to me, Geo, since I use nearly exclusively. 19:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, im just used to using div on my user page. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ............................................________ ....................................,.-‘”...................``~., .............................,.-”...................................“-., .........................,/...............................................”:. .....................,?......................................................\, .................../...........................................................,} ................./......................................................,:`^`..} .............../...................................................,:”........./ ..............?.....__.........................................:`.........../ ............./__.(.....“~-,_..............................,:`........../ .........../(_....”~,_........“~,_....................,:`........_/ ..........{.._$;_......”=,_.......“-,_.......,.-~-,},.~”;/....} ...........((.....*~_.......”=-._......“;,,./`..../”............../ ...,,,___.\`~,......“~.,....................`.....}............../ ............(....`=-,,.......`........................(......;_,,-” ............/.`~,......`-...............................\....../\ .............\`~.*-,.....................................|,./.....\,__ ,,_..........}.>-._\...................................|..............`=~-, .....`=~-,_\_......`\,.................................\ ...................`=~-,,.\,...............................\ ................................`:,,...........................`\..............__ .....................................`=-,...................,%`>-- `` ........................................_\..........._,-%.......`\ ...................................,<`.._|_,-&``................`\ -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, boy, more ASCII. D: Better'n pokiemanz though... 20:14, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::ASCII is overrated :<.. And why are you ignoring me? It makes me want to QQ.. — Warw/Wick 20:17, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::What's ASCII? reanor 20:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::A'merican '''S'tandard 'C'ode for 'I'nformation 'I'nterchange :::::... which stands for "text." ASCII art is art made of text. --Macros 20:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::looks likea guy doing something with his huge something ,lol Lost-Blue 01:08, 18 April 2008 (UTC) U are so not hot, im gonna win the contest PWNZ --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Somewhat Ironically, I read that as "U are so hot". XD — Warw/Wick 20:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::If I cared about this contest, I'd give you a smart-ass reply. As it is, I'm going to go back to watching my movie. :] 20:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Movie? — Warw/Wick 20:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::EWWWWW --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm sort of multitasking between reading Killer Smile, watching Juno, and talking to Ruricu on vent, lol. 20:42, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::You can read whilst watching a movie? — Warw/Wick 20:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Good Afternoon Mr. president --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Honey, no offense, but get good at photoshop before you try to use it. :] 21:23, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Score: 3, Maui, 1, 0, Phoenix. — Warw/Wick 21:23, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol, I have Adobe photoshop but I am horrible at it so I dont use it :P; that is the best I can do lol :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I am bored. MDBL VTHG KTWE OTA T ODLLQYHE HTRG DI RQKOEL VEXV LEREJVHM. VOELEIDLE, Q NQHH VMKE DBV TJ TYABLUHM HDJW KTLTWLTKO VOTV NQHH WQCE MDB EJDBWO FTVELQTH VD ADHCE QV. VOQA NQHH YE QJVELEAVQJW VD AEE ODN HDJW QV VTGEA MDB VD ADHCE DJE DI VOEAE. TIVEL THH, MDB OTU AD FBRO IBJ QJIBLQTVQJW ECELMDJE EHAE, JDN QV'A FM VBLJ. VD AVTLV MDB DII, Q'HH ECEJ WQCE MDB T RHBE, NOQRO QA FDLE VOTJ MDB UQU. VQFEL AVTLVA JDN. Hint: FTBQ = Maui [[user:Entrea|'''Entrea]] [Talk] 00:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :While I go translate that, enjoy a new userpic. Hey, if the other girls can start drama, I might as well hop on the bandwagon. :| 00:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::NEHH, VOTV'A JD NDLAE VOTJ T YQGQJQ, AD QI IEHQX UEHEVEA QV, OE'HH OTCE VD UEHEVE OTHI VOE KQRVBLEA IDL WQWT'A RDJVEAV. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:41, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::OHJE. 00:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::UDJV WDV QV. VOTV FTUE JD AEJAE. THAD, VTHGQJW VD DJEAEHI QA YDLQJW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Give me a sec, I'm copying over from the decipher tool into the cipher tool. There has to be a better way to do this. 00:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::where is this decipher tool, Shadowphoenix is interested to learn this strange language --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :lol dude, when you give clues, don't give the vowels. The vowels are the key to figuring everything else out. I'd crack the code, but I'm FAR too lazy. I should come up with some incredibly complex cipher and see if you guys can work it. --Powersurge360 00:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::voej udj'v vthg, mdb jelu. :] 00:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) here is the program, but you have to find the cipher key with cryptanalysis. And I know, Surge. It's an easy one to break. But giving "z" wouldnt help much. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Should've given Lynn or something. --Powersurge360 00:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::QI Q UDJV VTHG, VOEJ VOELE QAJ'V EJDBWO IDL KEDKHE VD ADHCE. DJE AEJVEJRE QA JD WDDU IDL TJTHMZQJW TJMVOQJW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::SWO, *OHWE, WHA OHNE. USO YSDF. And Lynn isn't my name, Surge, what's the point in that? HOLY EC BATMAN. 00:54, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I'm bored, and having it take half an hour to have somebody to talk to isn't very boredom releiving. NOTV'A VOTV ABKKDAEU VD FETJ? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lblfelna lew dyb. U vwr tiy qukk bwcwe fwr rgua ibw. Rgw vkyw diz hynoa icwe rgw klmt sif. ::P.S. Kiij lr tiyr jwtviles = Look at your keyboard Thoughtful 00:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::meto, mdb'le lqwov. q'f htrgqjw voe hevvel tivel d, tju voe dje yeidle v. wlll. 00:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::qi mdb rtj'v uerdue qj voe ejrlm.v ydx, vlm voe uerlm.v dje. q thveljtve yevneej voef idl tuueu ibj. 00:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I just realized how silly that was of me. Entrea, in cipher, I was telling you that if you can't read the cipher, put it in the other decode box. 00:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::EJRLMKVQDJA! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::U owedwe rgua, U sib'r glve ri kiij yo ainw xinokxlrws xisw Thoughtful 01:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::TF, is that your own different cipher? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::LELE, F SVADSRRB NDJA ACFSR-SWO-ECCHCEO ALEY FWAH DRSVE S MEG JEVHWOJ SKH. 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes Thoughtful 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::NLDJW. YDVO DI VOEF. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::BESL, F VSUUEO HWE VHH YSWB VFYEA SWO MDRPEO ETECBVLFWK. OSYYFV. 01:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) @ TF: U QUB, RGIYFGRDYK. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :@Maui: NDN, Q VOQJG MDB VMKEU QV QJ NLDJW. VOTV'A YTU. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:13, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Entrea, I succeeded in breaking my cipher translation and CBA to fix it. Here's your original paragraph in a new cipher. ::XYNO MLEW ULDG SLP L SYOOAKEG ELJW YF JAUSGO MGCM OGJGTMEX. MSGOGFYOG, A VAEE MXUG YNM LT LKPNOHEX EYTD ULOLDOLUS MSLM VAEE DABG XYN GTYNDS RLMGOALE MY PYEBG AM. MSAP VAEE KG ATMGOGPMATD MY PGG SYV EYTD AM MLWGP XYN MY PYEBG YTG YF MSGPG. LFMGO LEE, XYN SLH PY RNJS FNT ATFNOALMATD GBGOXYTG GEPG, TYV AM'P RX MNOT. MY PMLOM XYN YFF, A'EE GBGT DABG XYN L JENG, VSAJS AP RYOG MSLT XYN HAH. MARGO PMLOMP TYV 01:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::RYPMEX SLBG TGV JAUSGO, MSOGG EGMMGOP OGRLATATD. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::암호 말하는 물고기를 매우 잘 이다 하지 말라 --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::VSAJS EGMMGOP LOG MSGX? 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::LFMGO A, U, LTH X [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::LFG HOS --Macros 01:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::MSG EGMMGO KGFYOG W AP GTJOXUMGH LP I-LP-AT-INGGT, MSG YTG LFMGO U AP A-LP-AT-ADEYY, LTH MSG EGMMGO LFMGO X AP AMPGEF. 01:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I-LP-AT-INGGT HYGPTM SGEU RNJS VSGT A HYT'M SLBG I XGM. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::XGLS, MSLM'P VSX A FYEEYVGH NU VAMS 'I-LP-AT-INGGT AP A-LP-AT-ADEYY.' CU 01:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Cipher QB, YQOD OD FURT BEDHWR --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :BHD'CE USO. 01:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Too many ciphers at once. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Tiy qukk bwcwe fywaa nubw! Nylglglglglglglglglgl!!! Thoughtful 01:08, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::@Maui aon'yw bsi? wtf is that lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:09, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::NTBX, YH WBDC NOXQRTD UABQ --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't using your cipher. 01:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: ;-; --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::2 ciphers is too many, three is just ridiculous. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Как о babelfish? то более лучшее? --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Нет, это русский путь просто. Нет удовольствия на все, чтобы выяснить. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::비록, 두 번 번역이 확실하게 들뜬합니다. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:28, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::? Что-то о объяснять и Россия и простота --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Forget it, it's too hard to figure out what Google wants to tell me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::나는 말하는 물고기를 이해할 수 없다. 당신은 말하는 물고기를 말할 수 있는가? --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You just said "something about Russia and to explain and easy" with that last Russian. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) OH- hallo Maui, wie tust du heute? --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :"I am talking about the fish can not understand. I can tell you that the fish" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::LOL. 01:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Maui, warum lacht Maui lacht? OH-, das wir über die sprechenfische sprechen müssen. --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::"Maui, Maui why laughs laughs? Oh, we talk about the specific need to talk" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Maui laughed at an apparent fish obsession. 01:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Du geehrter Herr, bist nicht ein guter Übersetzer. Alles- Gute zum Geburtstagfische! --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::"You Sir, are not a good translator. All-Happy Birthday Fish!" Don't blame me, blame Google. Their translations are amusing, so I don't care for Babelfish (which is the reason behind the fish obsession) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Quien habla español pero Ereanor? Nadie? :( --Shadowcrest 01:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, Babelfish is no better. "You honoured gentleman, are not a good translator. All property to birthday fish!" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Yo se espanol! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::ROFL Entrea. <3 01:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wie du nicht wie die Fische kannst, musst du guter Sir die sprechenfische mögen, oder etwas kann geschehen t die Fische, die Maui genannt werden, aber ich denke, dass sie eine Ziege sein kann. Aber alle wir wissen, dass Mai eine Ziege ist. --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Pero no se mucho espanol... soy en segundo año [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Babelfish: "How you cannot like the fish, you must good Sir speak-fish like, or something knows happened t the fish, which are called Maui, but I think that she can be a goat. But all we know that May is a goat." Google:"What you do not like fish, you just speak the good Sir specific like, or something may happen t the fish, the Maui called, but I think that they have a goat can be. But we all know that May is a goat." [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Sir, no tienes gusto de pescados que manó Maui es un pescado tú ella pudo ser un pozo de la cabra mayo es una cosa de la cabra de los pescados. --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Hahaha. Also, seriously, Shadowphoenix, don't NPA May on my page or I'll start reverting your changes to my talkpage. 01:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I swear that is not what I typed, I said we may have a goat but well all know that there is one. --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, headachey trying to decipher that. In any case, all translators know that May = goat. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::No, may is not a goat; I said that we may have a goat; not that may was a goat --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Sir, you do not have taste of fish that flowed Maui is a fish you she could be a well of the goat May is a thing of the goat of the fish," says Babelfish. 01:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Regardless of what you said, both translators think May is a goat. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wait, Entrea, estas tomando clases de espanol? You pense que tu ya sabias! --Varon Searer 01:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Je parle un peu francaise seulement, je suis triste maintenant. ): 01:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey! HEY! No French allowed >_< lol ever on ur talkpage XD I only know "parle"...ok nvm i dont, I've jsut heard that a lot :P --Varon Searer 02:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::en [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Ningún gringo cacha ni una wea de español (yes, I do have the Ñ) reanor 02:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh dear, I don't speak enough to compete with a (high-quality and very accurate!!1!) translator. 02:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::The spanish and French translators are better (more common languages FTW). And BAH! Ñ is overrated! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Alt+0241 ftw. ñ. --Shadowcrest 02:05, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, too much foreign languages. English, please? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::misfat spekz engrish. ♥Misfate♥ 02:08, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::lol --Varon Searer 02:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Userpic Talk I think I own that shirt. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Not anymore, obviously. 07:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::I am pro hacker/shirt-stealer. The store Charlotte Russe, Jedi? 07:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Shirt owners beware! Maui will sneak into your house and steal your shirts! — Warw/Wick 14:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ima guy and even I know its a bluse; and do you watch Family Guy? Lost-Blue 06:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, a) did you mean blouse? and b) WHO CARES 06:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes I did and I was asking if she watches Family Guy b/c of the "side boob" sketch xD Lost-Blue 21:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Family guy is the show that wanted to be better then the simpsons but went right over what made simpsons great. Why fox kept them around rather then other shows, Futurama for instance is beyond me.-- 21:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I like all 3, American Dad is just mean, Family Guy is for people like me who don't get the subtle humor in Futurama both their both good. The Simpsons is a comedy classic <3 Lost-Blue 21:16, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::American dad is even worse in that matter....-- 21:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wicked tatto. Reminds me of the Elder Scrolls Oblivion symbol. :::::::::::Hehe, thanks. :] And I don't watch Family Guy or American Dad, Blue. I'm not much of a TV person. ;] 02:30, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't like American Dad either; if that wasn't clear omg i hate theses days so much!!!! im watching a video that always makes me laugh and i can't even smirk and my head is like totally clear of thought beyond what is happening.... Lost-Blue 02:35, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well Ereanor will be happy =P, erm, what was the more risque version that got removed? Just curious...-- - (Talk/ ) 16:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::A random fat guy, fyi. — Warw/Wick 16:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The current. Warw replaced this with some fat... thing, and it got RV'ed twice (and it was removed). --- -- (s)talkpage 16:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::ROFL-- - (Talk/ ) 16:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) lmao I wanna see it :D The Mooing Cat 16:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) omfg hot its very risque but since its so hot... damn... i wish i had a body like that! where did you get that bra??—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Haha, <3 Jedi. And I got it from, uh /blush... Wal-Mart. Shhh. 20:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing to be ashamed of. I get all my best bras from there too lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I don't care what you guys think, but Bra Inspector is a real job damn it! image:anemos1.png Anemos 21:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What are you holding? Lost-Blue 21:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Foil looks like.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 21:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, everyone's looking at what she's holding... riiiiigggghhhhtttt..... RT | Talk 21:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Spanish rapier. 21:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Blue is 14 or something, might not QUITE be there yet. But if he isn't, it's a bit late already.... :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm 14... RT | Talk 21:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::But you're not Blue. (Talk • ) 21:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm just not intrested in her, geesh Lost-Blue 21:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Creepy silence Lost-Blue 21:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's because we all know that you are lying. (Talk • ) 22:00, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lieing about what? Lost-Blue 22:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::About not liking her, duh. --Shadowcrest 22:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well I don't.........err nvm Lost-Blue 22:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Is this more wiki-friendly? Somehow I doubt it. :/ I think I'll just got back to my previous pic. D: 22:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::By nvm I was going to type somehing but my better judgement stopped me, I don't like Maui; at least not like that Lost-Blue 22:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Did you mean something along the lines of, "Well, I don't not like eating popsicles" (Talk • ) 22:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::????? i like popsicles..wait what!?! Lost-Blue 22:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::It's called a Euphemism. (Talk • ) 22:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: o kk err well thats embarrsing, lol Lost-Blue 22:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: moar creepy silence..Lost-Blue 22:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) New Pic Again Lawl Can we have a Drumroll, please? I think I hear a Warwick coming. (Talk • ) 22:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm likely just going to go back to the one in the red shirt. It feels very awkward having this sort of userpic. o_o 23:00, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: Well you get attention lol, no one likes me qq Lost-Blue 23:01, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's because you don't have... uhh... melons. (<--More Blatant Euphemism) (Talk • ) 23:02, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::: >< I didn't mean it like thta gah you perv... Lost-Blue 23:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::He's not a perv, he has my permission. :o 23:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Has your permisson to treat you like a free kiddy ride? Go right ahead. Lost-Blue 23:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm afraid I don't follow. How does him pointing out you're not a woman, you calling him perverse, and me stating I didn't mind him flirting with/hitting on-and-or-around me, end up with you approximating me to the four-foot-and-under rollercoaster at Funland? 23:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::: >< nvm Lost-Blue 23:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Wow, Maui I like this one it might just making me swing th.... on a tire swing yeah thats what I was gonna say :P lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, ty. ;] I went back to the previous one though, I feel uncomfortable with that picture on here. xD 23:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::hehe, maybe u should take some pics of u dressed and not in ur bra or a bikini :P lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Or I could just use the old one. :P It's not like the wiki is a beauty pageant, lol. 23:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::You can still get to the old revisions though, anyone can look at what you used to have up. I was in a state of shock when I saw the new pic and everyone gathered around the talk page like a swarm of flies. --Powersurge360 23:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but they're less likely to start hunting for my revisions, than to innocently stumble across it in my beastinfo template... (Oh, and thanks btw? Hehe.) 23:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah the times they are a-changin'... --Powersurge360 23:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Metadata It says that Photshop was used so if I had to guess (and correct me if I am wrong) u gave urself a tan, got rid of some minor blemishes, and possibly added eyeliner.... hmm wonder if I was even close? --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe to crop/resize?-- 00:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Alari's right, don't be dumb. Here is the original, it's frigging huge. 01:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, dont get wound up it was just a guess.... --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::WHat an ugly wall color Lost-Blue 01:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree, maybe some type of royal blue, or moss oak; oh and PENGUINS --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:13, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol i saw that too Lost-Blue 01:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Going back to the original topic; Shadowphoenix, what does the complete lack of metadata mean for your picture? (Talk • ) 01:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Desaturation does that to a picture, Blue. Original picture has original wall color. :] 01:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Nice curtains though :D Lost-Blue 01:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::@ Ruricu, that means that it was put on my laptop then I e-mailed it to myself, so I could put it on my old computer and then I erased the pic by mistake so I had to go to my online profile and save it to my images and then put it on my new computer and then put it here :P and agree with Blue --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Is that a sled on the left?-- 01:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::looks likea tobagan and get energy effcient light bulbs Maui D: Lost-Blue 01:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::My mom's Nordic Track. Also I'm probably going to revert to my trusty red-shirt-picture soon, I sort of hate having this sort of picture on my public profile. 01:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm sure. Zulu Inuoe 01:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hmn? 01:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I bet if I posted a pic where im in nothing but my boxers (which i have, LOL) people would delte and ban me, lol sexism is funny Lost-Blue 01:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Delete, probably, ban I doubt it. IDK. This middle-school I'm-hotter-than-you attitude isn't good for the wiki, and I'm not helping it, so red-shirt picture is back. 01:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Glad you changed it back. I don't want you to be offended, but it bugs me to see half naked chicks randomly. --Powersurge360 01:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I was being a sheep. :| Baa. 01:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Moo? --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC)